Recently, various kinds of fabric and production technologies have been applied in the field of car seat fabric industry. These fabrics include knitting cloths, such as warp knitting fabrics including Double Raschel (D/R) fabric , Tricot Cut (T/C) fabric, and the like, and weft knitting fabrics including Circular Knit (C/K) fabric, Sinker Pile (S/P) fabric and the like; and weaving cloths such as Flat Woven (F/W) fabric, Moquette (M/Q) fabric, and the like. The technology for producing the fabrics are well known and commonly used in the relevant art. These fabrics can be then sub-classified diversely according to shape, design, and production methods thereof, and therefore the classification of car seat fabrics is extremely diverse.
FIG. 7 shows the structure and formation principle of D/R fabric. Referring to FIG. 7, the D/R fabric is composed of two ground faces, and each ground consists of a front face and a back face. When such a structure is formed, vertical pile yarns are created between ground faces simultaneously with the formation of the grounds. Raw fabrics of the D/R fabric are produced by slitting the center of the pile yarns using a center-cutting knife, as shown in FIG. 7. As a car seat covering cloth, the D/R fabric has some advantages in that it is nice to touch, its stretchability can be controlled, and it is high in quality level. However, it has disadvantages such as difficulties in pattern expression and high costs.
FIG. 8 shows the structure and formation principle of T/C fabric.
Referring to FIG. 8, the T/C fabric is knitted with one ground face that is immediately piled to create pile yarns. The knitted pile yarns are pulled to form long pile yarns, and then, the pulled pile yarns are cut to form final pile yarns. Finally, the surfaces of the pile yarns are subjected to finishing treatments to complete the T/C fabric as shown in FIG. 8. As a car seat covering cloth, the T/C fabric has advantages such as easiness in pattern expression, high stretchability, and low costs compared to its quality. However, it has disadvantages such as the lack of external attractiveness in appearance and roughness to touch.
FIG. 9 shows the structure and formation principle of F/W fabric.
Referring to FIG. 9, the F/W fabric is fabricated through continuous repeat intersection of the warp yarn and the weft yarn. The F/W fabric can be divided into two types as follows: a Dobby fabric having a single repeat intersection, and a Jacquard fabric having numerous single structures combined to form a double or a multiple structure. As a car seat covering cloth, the F/W fabric has advantages such as ease of pattern expression, relatively low weight, and ease of control and treatment. However it has disadvantages such as its not-so-attractive external appearance, harsh textural feel, and low stretchability.
FIG. 10 shows the structure and formation principle of C/K fabric. As a weft knitting cloth, the C/K fabric is formed through loops on the surface of raw material, where knitting is progressed horizontally. In this case, a pile is formed through loop cutting, and the surface of the pile is then uniformly treated during the shearing process. Advantages of the C/K fabric lie in the ease of pattern expression and superior stretchability. However, it also has disadvantages such as an easiness to be frayed and weak tenacity.
Among the fabrics, weft knitted fabrics such as the C/K fabric and the S/P fabric are useful in respect of flexibility, warp knitted fabrics such as the D/R fabric and the T/C fabric are useful in respect of softness and cushionability, and weaved fabrics such as the F/W fabric and the M/Q fabric are useful in respect of thermal conductivity.
Meanwhile, the term ‘seat’ may be defined as an instrument with the purpose of supporting the human body. A car seat means, in a narrow sense, a seat for an automobile, and in a broad sense, a seat for all moving vehicles. Therefore, a car seat is essentially differentiated from a general chair because it is continuously exposed to vibration and directly related to driving safety.
The following are some of the most important requisites of an automotive seat.                1. It must be safe enough to be an instrument within a moving vehicle.        2. It must be comfortable.        3. It must have various convenient functions.        4. It must be nice appearance-wise.        5. It must be economically efficient.        
There have been many researches to develop a seat with such safety, comfort, convenience, elegant appearance, and economic efficiency.
Safety is a crucial and indispensable requirement for a seat. Drivers today are demanding not only initial comfort, but also a more comprehensive fatigue-reduction during long distance driving. In addition, recently, aesthetic factors such as color and shape of the seat itself have been considerably increased as well. Now, a car seat covering serves as not only a piece of cloth covering up the seat, but also a major functional part of the car seat in providing the comfort and enjoyment, as well as aesthetic satisfaction demanded by customers.
From now on, a more accurate design technology is needed with regards to the field of human engineering, considering the driver's conditions in contact with the atmospheric temperature and environment. Development of car seat fabric is a part of this change under the motto of future technology growth, and it is now the time to add even more additional factors in technological development. In order to satisfy such requirements, it is required to develop a seat cover fabric with advanced flexibility, cushionability, and thermal conductivity as described above. However, such a fabric has not been developed yet since the development of such fabric requires high-level techniques that cannot be achieved by conventional techniques.